


Babey Overlords Drabbles

by EzRoar



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, The AU Where Ruby and Oscar Are Evil and In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24639412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzRoar/pseuds/EzRoar
Summary: A collection of drabbles exploring an AU where Oscar and Ruby take over Salem and Cinder's role respectively and taking over the world while being smitten with each other.
Relationships: Oscar Pine/Ruby Rose
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. Lost and Alone

**kuteis asked:Can we get the meeting of rosegarden in baby overlords au?**

Ruby stared out at the cliff, seeing the ocean waves beyond lap out peacefully on the sandy shores. The golden light washing over her and the dream-like clouds were a sharp contrast to the last time Ruby was here, dark and overcast, promising nothing good. And it delivered. 

Ruby’s very mother died on this spot, trying to stop an evil all on her own. No back-up, no blessings from comrades, nothing to help but her weapon and her God-given eyes. All to protect humanity. It was … It was a good goal. One Ruby aspired to, like the heroes in her books. But … was it worth the way Summer died? Painfully and by herself? Well, almost.

Ruby had been there. 

Ruby held her hand as she died. Ruby just wanted to be with mommy and she watched mommy faced off against the Dark Man. Ruby shuddered to think of the Dark Man. A dark silhouette with spidery black veins sticking out against bone white skin. He made Ruby think of the night terrors that hid in the shadows, the terror that would actually creep out and eat you whole. 

The dark clouds, the red of her mother’s blood spilling on the ground and the Dark Man towering over her was all Ruby could remember. She was still a child, ten years old now, but more of a child then. Only five, Yang had said. 

And if Summer dying was like a bullet to the heart, then what happened afterwards was like slow poison. Her bright father losing his light, the constant check-ups from Raven growing longer and longer in between, and then … Then it was just Yang and Ruby all alone in Patch. Ruby loved her father, but his sadness just robbed him of any will he had. And Yang and Ruby had to carry on, having to survive in that house surrounded by trees and grimm, all by themselves, with nobody to help them. 

Nobody should have to be alone like Ruby and Yang were. Nobody should be struck with sorrow like her father. And nobody should die like her mother did. 

Pain and suffering were nothing but unsightly stains in this beautiful world. It deserved better than that.

Steps. Ruby turned around quickly, ready to run. The woods were no place for little girls, Ruby knew that well from wandering off the path for travellers. But this wasn’t the season for grimm to be roaming around. So what–

What?

A boy.

The boy stood timid and unsure, nervously darting his hands. Alarm bells went off in Ruby’s head. Something wasn’t right with this boy. But he looked so scared … Ignoring her instinctual apprehension, Ruby slowly approached the boy. 

Features became more apparent as Ruby neared. Her initial alarm turned to discomfort as she saw more and more of the boy. Under his aged and worn shirt, bandages covered his hands and neck, even one eye. The dark colour of his hair almost seemed to be fading away, leaving it unevenly black and white. The boy’s uneasiness grew with each step Ruby took, rubbing his bandaged hands togetherly and mumbling under his breath. 

“A-Are you …” Ruby stammered. “Are you okay? Are you lost?”

The boy murmured something, too low for Ruby to hear. 

“W-What? Sorry, I didn’t catch that. Could you–”

“I said have you seen a cane?!” The boy snapped. Ruby flinched, not expecting such a loud tone to come from someone so small. The boy cringed. “I–I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’msorryi’msorryi’msorry. He’s gonna be mad if I don’t find it. I–” A tear bubbled up in the boy’s one eye, but instead of it being clear and translucent, it was inky and black. Ruby took a careful step back. 

The boy shook violently and he rubbed his face harshly with his hands. “I’m trying! Stop yelling at me!”

“I’m not yelling at you,” Ruby said softly. She didn’t know what to do. She looked around nervously, vaguely hoping Yang was here. The boy scared Ruby. He made her feel so small and uncertain despite being worse off than Ruby was. The boy was crying now, little sobs and hiccups spilling out of him. 

When someone is upset, Ruby’s mother had said. You should try and help them. It means more than you think.

Ruby fumbled around, getting her work rag out from where she stuffed it into the hem of her shorts and held it hesitantly out towards the boy. “H-Here.”

The boy dragged his hands from his eyes and stared at the rag uncertainty. “T-Thank you.” The boy accepted it, bringing it to his face in slow movements. Ruby tried to ignore the black splotches staining the cloth when the boy was done. 

“I-If you want,” Ruby tried to sound comforting, “I can help you find your cane. I know the woods.”

“You’d do that?” The small hope in his voice broke Ruby’s tiny heart. 

Ruby nodded, shyly. 

And then …

And then the boy smiled, cracked lips timidly spreading out. Ruby’s heart soared, being able to fade away at least some of the darkness plaguing the boy. She’d do more. She’d made the boy happy. The happiest boy in the world if she could. And she could start by helping him find his cane. 


	2. Family Reunion

**Anonymous asked:** **How will Qrow's reaction be too meeting ruby in babey overlords au?**

His niece had changed considerably since he last her. Well, that was to be expected since the last time he saw her, she was still a child. And now his niece stood before, in his tent at the bandit camp, comfortably on a pillow, smilling happily as she munched on sorry excuses of ‘snacks’. She looked like a princess; dressed in a fine, frills underneath her skirt and lining her chest, lacy gloves and a bright red cloak resting, folded by her side. She even had retainers flanking her side, sitting behind her.

Ruby … looked like her mother. The same pale skin, the same upturned nose, the same heart-shaped chin, the same black to red hair gradient.

It was almost like looking at a ghost. 

Almost.

Because the rose sitting in her right eye destroyed any illusion of looking at Summer. It served as a reminder to Qrow that this was no little child who clung to her mother’s hood. This was now a dangerous girl, who consorted with dark magic, who had grimm as _allies_ , and wanted nothing more than everybody to bow down to her and her prince. 

Ruby chimed happily and turned to the athletic girl behind her who had long red hair tied up in a ponytail. “Want some?”

Ruby then turned to the other retainer, a meek blonde boy who shook his head before he said anything. Ruby faced away from the both of them, pouting. 

Qrow would ask why was she here. But he already knew the answer. She wanted the Relic of Knowledge. And, with a sideways glance to Vernal, sitting by his side, the Spring Maiden …

“I didn’t know you had a daughter, Uncle Qrow,” Ruby said, looking straight at Vernal unblinkingly. “She’s very beautiful.”

“She’s not my daughter,” Qrow replied, gruffness seeping into his tone, but he didn’t care for it. “Vernal’s my second-in-command.”

“A bandit princess!” Ruby chimed, before her remaining eyelid hooded over her silver eye, “and the Spring Maiden.”

“What about it, pipsqueak?”

“Weellllll, I was planning to kill her and obtain the power of the Spring Maiden–” 

Qrow’s hand went instinctively to Harbinger, sheathed at his back. There was a threatening flutter of a breeze in the tent, making the wind chimes sound rapidly and books fall off their cases. If Qrow were to look, no doubt Vernal’s eyes would have that flare of mint and cherry blossom-coloured flames. 

Ruby held a pacifying hand, “buuuutttt plans change. Vernal’s _family_ now. I’m not heartless, you know.”

The three men dead outside Qrow’s camp begged to differ with that point. 

“So,” Ruby said, folding her hands in her lap and smiling even brighter, “I suggest a partnership. After all … You want Auntie Raven dead, don’t you?”


	3. The Most Ambitious Crossover of the Century

**Anonymous asked: Can you write the meeting between canon rosegarden and babey overlords au?**

“You had freckles?!?!?!?!?!” 

Oscar yelped as the Other Ruby surged at him, climbing onto his lap on the couch where he sat. Soft hands cupped his face, guiding his face up to peer at an excited face, a rose fully bloomed where on an eye should be and a single orb of silver intensely fixed on him. 

The Other Ruby turned, looking to the Other Oscar some feet away where he was standing before Ruby. The two were slightly older than their counterparts, leaving the Other Oscar to stand a few inches taller than Ruby. 

The Other Oscar had been leaning forwards to Ruby, holding her hand delicately and placing a chaste kiss on her knuckles. Ruby was too flustered at the brazen display to affection to do anything, stuttering and stammering while her cheeks were aflame. 

“I supposed you would have found freckles much cuter than what I have,” the Other Oscar said mournfully, but the air of _amusement_ around made Oscar think his grief was somewhat false. The veins under his eyes, black and spidery, like _Salem’s,_ were too hard not to notice. His hair was white, still floofing out, but he wear a black and green leather suit, with an excessive amount of belts (to which Oscar suspected he was wearing a shirt made of belts), and seemed to be pulling the shadows towards him. Ozpin roused inside him, on edge and agitated at the sight of the Other Oscar. Oscar could feel his fingertips _crackle_ with magic coming in from Ozpin’s influx of emotions and took a deep breath to cool the simmering hostility. 

“What?! No!” The Other Ruby jumped off Oscar, hurling towards his Other in flurry of rose petals. When her figure was visible again, she was clinging to Oscar like a demented koala, legs wrapped around his waist and arms looped behind his neck. “You’re so cute! The absolutest cutest! I wouldn’t choose anyone else to rule the world with, Cookie!”

“Awww, Ruberry …” 

The Other Ruby and Other Oscar kissed, mouths fitting together perfectly … _and kept kissing_. Soon the longue room was filled with little moans and the wet sound of lips connecting. 

Ruby connected eyes with Oscar and then the two looked away quickly, too embarrassed to face the other. Oscar thought he could carry on with his school boy crush in secret but apparently his and Ruby’s eviler counterparts were so smitten with each other, they could barely the overwhelming affection they had.

“Ummm …” Ruby called out hesitantly. “Could you not?”

“What?” The Other Oscar said, before a devious smirk graced his lips. “Do you want a kiss as well?”

Ruby panicked. “I!!! Ahh! Um! No! Yes! Wait!” 

“I can share,” the Other Ruby chirped.

Ruby had been robbed of the ability to speak after that, rendered to a hot blushing mess as the two Overlords teased her. 

Oscar sighed, leaning forwards, resting his hands on his thighs and his head on his hands. 

_Oscar_ , Ozpin asked, holding back his clear agitation. _What._ happened?


	4. Stars

**wise-travelers-blog asked: So who was the one who confessed IN THE baby overlords AU Ruby or Oscar**

The horizon spread out from the observation deck. Nothing but ominous green fog, the pale, broken moon in the sky and the silhouette of the giant Walkers trekking across the distance. At least the stars shone in the sky, breaking through the dark of night with their bright light. 

Ruby and Oscar sat on the picnic blanket spread out on the cold stone floor, cushions placed on the ground beneath them. A basket with their nights’ dinner, club sandwiches and soup already eaten. Their only source of light was the dimly lit oil lamp and the light of the stars above them. Their dog, Zwei, sleeping contently on one of the cushion, small content whines leaving him from time to time. Ruby couldn’t help but reach out, gingerly stroking his fur. 

Ruby snuggled closer to Oscar in an effort to stave off the freezing night air. Ruby thought that with all the changes done to his body, the darkening of his pupils, skin growing paler and the spidery veins increasing and the colour draining from his hair, he would have been colder, like the romantic vampires she read about in her books. 

But no. Oscar was warm. 

He was always kind. Always loving. Always dreaming. 

Ruby felt a little ashamed she wasn’t making sure of an effort to listen to the words he was saying, something about the stars way back when humanity first walked the earth. 

“–countries one of my former selves conquered found that they navigated the land using the stars,” Oscar was said.

“He did?”

“Yeah, if I’m right, the country was what Mistral used to be.”

“Oh.”

Oscar made a sudden move, and then threw his arm around Ruby. He used his free hand to point up at the night sky. “Look! There it is!”

Streaking across the dark night sky, amongst the ocean of stars, was a brilliant flare of light. A heavenly body that stole the breath from Ruby’s body. It sparkled through colours, red, blue, green, pink, blue —

It only happened once every thousand’s years Oscar had told her. The Knight’s Blessing. A comet that graced the night sky, blazing colours. Oscar has practically begged for Ruby to watch it with him, ‘asking’ in front of a table spread out with ancient texts about the comet, voice vibrating with excitement.

And how could Ruby ever say no to that?

Even Zwei roused, with a soft bark, and howled up to the sky. The sound was joined by Bumblebee’s chainsaw roaring. Ruby knew her sister was watching, most likely tipsy, on the roof and reclining on her dragon. And Jaune and Pyrrha were probably watching from one of the towers in the castle, with Glynda. She didn’t know where Sun was but she hoped he was with good company, taking in the sight. 

Ruby looked to Oscar, and was shocked to see the droplets of black running down his cheeks. 

“Oscar?”

“I–It’s not me,” Oscar murmured. “I’m not the one crying. It’s Ozma. He watched this with her.”

Ruby’s lips parted in surprise and gave Oscar a side hug, hoping that it comforted him. Oscar leaned into her, resting his head on hers. 

They stayed quiet for a moment, gazing out to the night sky. Eventually, his tears stopped. The comet had faded from sight, continuing on with its journey. It was just them, the empty sound of the castle and the soft snores from Zwei. 

Ruby shifted her head, wanting to look at Oscar, but the boy had done the same. They both peered at the other, faces illuminated by the orange glow of the oil lamp. Ruby reached up, gently stroking away the soot marks left on Oscar’s cheeks by his tears. Oscar’s hand went out to Ruby, tenderly cradling her cheek. 

It didn’t matter who made the first move. What mattered was the connection made between them when their lips connected. 

A warm feeling grew in Ruby’s chest, fire works going off in her head. It was _perfect_. So perfect she could _cry._

“I …” Ruby said once they were apart. “I love you …”

Oscar’s lips grew in a soft smile. “I love you too …”

Their lips met once more, kissing under the peaceful night sky, hands gently clasped around the other. 


End file.
